


First Day (of the Rest of Our Lives)

by Krashlyn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krashlyn/pseuds/Krashlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one-shot is really kinda mushy.</p><p>This is completely out of order on purpose.  Just a bunch of moments throughout two days.</p><p>I guess I'm feeling super romantic lately so here ya go...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day (of the Rest of Our Lives)

"Whit, I'm so nervous." Ash confessed as she sat there, excessively bouncing her knee and playing with her watch.

Whitney turned to her with a grin.

"You're nervous?! I have to say a speech after all this!" She joked but Ashlyn wasn't into laughing right now.

"Dude, I need more champagne or something." She reached for the bottle but Whitney stopped her.

"We've _both_ had enough. Come here." She smiled. It was rare to see Ashlyn nervous but she had never seen her **this** nervous.

Ashlyn sat down next to her on the couch and leaned into her side.

"Don't be nervous. This is going to be the best day of your life."

...

_Flashback to last night..._

_Mr. Krieger said his speech. It was quick and to the point, but loving and full of emotion. He told both girls he loved them and was happy they would spend the rest of their lives together. And that he already considered Ashlyn part of the family a long time ago._

_That was no surprise._

_What **was** a surprise however, is when Kyle took over the microphone after him._

_Ali gave her brother a warning look- this was not part of the plan for the rehearsal dinner._

_"Don't worry, sis. I'll be good." He winked in Ali's direction._

_"You better." Ali called from her spot next to Ashlyn at the table._

_"I was talking to Ash." He teased and everyone laughed._

_She really was part of the family._

_Kyle started..._

_"For those of you who don't know me... I'm Kyle, Ali's older brother. And I just want to add a little to my dad's speech."_

_Ali was nervous. Ashlyn was intrigued. Ali's dad gave him the thumbs up so he went on._

_"Ali will tell you- I was her hero growing up. And as true as that might be- she is more of a hero to me than she will ever know." He looked her right in the eye as Ashlyn grabbed her hand. "To see the woman she has become is amazing. She cares so deeply for everyone in her life and she truly radiates love and compassion. No one deserves better than she does... "_

_He adjusted his feet so he could face them both._

_"And that brings me to Ashlyn... Dad mentioned how he already considers Ash part of the family. He **should have** mentioned... that we all do." He signaled to his parents and himself._

_Ali felt a lump in her throat already._

_"Mom claims she loves her children equally but really- we know Ash is the favorite. When Ali and I come to visit- the cabinets are almost bare and the fridge is empty. When Ash comes to visit- we have six jars of Nutella, a packed fridge, and you can barely close the pantry door." He joked._

_"Thanks, Deb!" Ash gave her the thumbs-up from across the table._

_Kyle waited for the laughter to die down again before getting serious._

_"Ash has been like a sister to me. And sometimes... even like a brother."_

_Ashlyn nodded at that._

_"I can always rely on Ash for a good laugh, a heart-to-heart, or an intense surf session. But most importantly, I can rely on her to take care of my little sister for the rest of her life. There's no one..." He needed a second to compose himself and Ali's heart completely melted right then._

_He cleared his throat again. "There's no one I'd rather see standing next to Ali tomorrow than the woman who is sitting next to her right now." He finished quickly because he was fighting tears. "Thank you."_

_Everyone clapped and cheered and dried their eyes as he walked off._

_Ashlyn was teary-eyed but maintained it pretty well. Kyle's words meant so much to her but she had to keep her composure because Ali, Deb, Ashlyn's mom, and Ashlyn's grandma were sniffling and wiping tears from their eyes already._

_Ali crushed her brother in a hug when she came back over. Ashlyn joined in after a moment._

_"I love you." He kissed the top of Ali's head. "And I love you." He did the same to Ashlyn._

...

Ali was calm, cool, and collected. She knew she was making the best decision of her life to walk down that aisle. She was nervous. But it was the good kind of nerves. The I-can't-wait kind of nerves.

"You're surprisingly calm today." Liz was impressed. "I figured you'd be a bridezilla." She teased.

"Well... we still have a few hours to go." Ali smiled and took another sip of her mimosa and looked on as the woman did Liz's hair just right.

...3 hours later...

"You were doing so well before." Liz pointed out as Ali was nervously pacing back and forth across the bridal suite.

"I'm okay. Just really really... really really really nervous." She rambled. "I'm getting married, Liz!" She said very obviously.

"Get it girl!" One of the bridesmaids cheered from the other room.

"Ow Ow!" Another one chimed in.

It didn't make Ali worry anymore but it didn't make her worry any less either.

"I need another mimosa, please!" She quickly decided.

Nadine looked over to Liz from from the counter where the glasses were. Liz shook her head back-and-forth. Ali had already had a few.

"We're all out of champagne." Nadine lied.

"Ughhh!" Ali growled and sat on the floor. "I'm not going to make it." She whined and Liz and Nadine couldn't help but laugh at their little ball of nerves.

Nadine sat across from Ali and grabbed her hand.

"Honey, look at me." She coaxed and Ali reluctantly looked up. "Who is the most beautiful girl you've ever seen?" She asked softly.

"Ashlyn." Ali answered easily- she felt some of the tension lift just mentioning her name.

"And who is the funniest person you know?" Nadine asked.

"Myself." Ali joked lightly.

Liz laughed- Ali was obviously feeling better already.

But Nadine was trying to make progress here. She squeezed Ali's hand a little tighter.

"Okay... Ashlyn is the funniest person I know." Ali admitted when she saw Nadine giving her a look.

"And who do you want to spend the rest of your life with?" Nadine asked finally.

"Ashlyn." She said with a shy smile.

Ali started to relax finally and that's exactly what Nadine wanted.

"So what are you so nervous about?" She teased and pulled Ali into a big hug.

"I know. I know. I can't help it." Ali conceded as she hugged her friend. She did feel much more at ease after their little talk.

...

"Whoa, looking sharp!" Niki raised an eyebrow when Ashlyn came out fully dressed for the big event.

She had on a light gray, pin-stripe tux. A white, collared shirt underneath with a navy blue tie (she promised to wear Penn State colors just this once). Carved wooden cuff-links, ordered specially for her by Ali. Brown, wing-tip shoes with navy blue socks. And navy blue suspenders- which only she knew were part of today's outfit. She added that touch herself and told no one.

Her bridesmaids (Whit, Niki, Jess, and Liz) had dresses matching Ali's bridesmaids. And Kyle and Chris had matching pants and shirts with Ashlyn. With deep orange ties. Minus the jacket. And especially minus the suspenders.

Ashlyn and Ali had a lot of trouble figuring out whether or not their brothers would be on their own side or on the other's side. Neither one had a preference so Ashlyn made the executive decision. She would take Kyle and Ali would take Chris.

But for now- the brothers were cleaning up and getting ready in their own suite. They had been out golfing with the dads, uncles, etc and would join in right before the wedding. Neither Ash nor Ali wanted to bog them down with "girl things".

...

"Fore!" Kyle yelled and cringed as he watched the ball fly in the wrong direction. "Man, I suck!" He laughed and patted Chris on the back for his turn.

"It just takes a few years to get the hang of it." Chris teased and sent a perfect shot toward the green. "See?"

"Are we done yet?" Kyle pretended to whine like a little kid.

"Last one... BRO!" Chris jumped in the cart and off they went to the final green.

...

"Oh my god!" Ali's mom exclaimed when she saw her daughter for the first time. "You are the most beautiful bride I've ever seen!" She had tears in her eyes but tried to hold them back so she wouldn't ruin her freshly-done make-up.

"Ali, you look amazing." The girls joined in and crowded around. Everyone was very vocal about it.

Everyone except Ashlyn's mom.

She just stood there and watched and the photographer caught it out of the corner of his eye. He turned his focus to her after a moment and waited for Ali to notice.

When she did she took a few steps toward her future mother-in-law. They both had tears brimming their eyes. Ashlyn's mom was speechless. All she could think to do was pull Ali into a hug.

Ashlyn's mom was a tough woman, a lot like her daughter, but maybe more emotionally guarded. Even so, she always had a special place in her heart for Ali- from the very beginning- she knew this one was different.

She saw the way Ali captured Ashlyn's attention every time she entered the room. The way she made Ashlyn smile. Mrs. Harris thought the world of her daughter and she knew her daughter was an even better person because of Ali.

"You're absolutely glowing, dear." She whispered to Ali. "You look magnificent."

Those words meant the world to Ali. She knew Ash's mom wasn't one for showing too much emotion. They always had a great bond regardless but it was nice to finally hear it come to words.

...

Ashlyn stood up front with her bridemaids and Kyle.

"Chris has the rings, right?" Ashlyn leaned forward and asked Kyle who was next to Whit.

"He does. Don't worry." Kyle assured. "Pay attention." He said as everyone stood for Ali to come down the aisle.

She faced forward and played with her watch. She wiggled her leg in anticipation and took deep breaths. Whit knew it was better for Ash to get it out of her system so she let it go.

She froze when she caught her first glimpse of Ali.

She let go of her watch and stared for a moment before breaking into an uncontrollable smile. The same kind of smile she had after she first met Ali. The same smile as after the first time Ali returned her shameless flirtation. The same smile she had after their first date.

Ali was wearing the same smile. She felt like she couldn't walk down the aisle fast enough.

And, in Ashlyn's opinion, Ali and her dad were walking at a glacial pace. She couldn't wait to marry this girl.

Mr. Krieger kissed his daughter on the cheek and gave her away to Ashlyn.

"You look incredible, Alex." Ashlyn whispered in her ear with a huge smile. "Just... gorgeous." Ashlyn couldn't find the right words to explain how amazing Ali looked right now. It took all she had to refrain from kissing her.

Ali could tell. She was feeling the same thing.

"You look amazing yourself." Ali whispered back and grabbed her hand just in time for the ceremony to begin.

...

"There's my little girl!" Mr. Krieger called when he first saw Ali. "You look so beautiful, Alexandra." She hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Dad." She smiled as her knees shook.

"Are you nervous?" He asked. He could see it in her eyes.

"No." She replied and he raised an eyebrow. "Well... yes, but its a good nervous."

"Good." He said. "I'd be worried if you weren't nervous on your wedding day. But now for the real question... are you ready?"

She broke into a smile and nodded slowly. "Yes!"

"Well then..." He extended his arm for her to take. "Shall we?"

...

"Hey kiddo." Mr. Harris mistakenly startled Ashlyn when she was practicing her vows quietly to herself that morning. "Whoops, sorry." He pulled her in for a hug and then moved to look out the window.

Ashlyn got a good look at him.

"Dad?" She narrowed her eyes and studied his mannerisms.

"Yes?"

Ashlyn cracked a smile. "You look really nervous." She tried not to laugh.

"Its a big deal, sweetheart." He tucked his hands in his pockets and turned to face her. "My little girl is getting married." He looked like he might cry but held it together.

"I'm not a little girl anymore." Ashlyn said with a smile.

"I know. But you'll always be my little girl." He put his hand on her shoulder. "I have something for you."

He pulled a little box out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Go ahead. Open it." He coaxed.

She slowly opened the box to revel a silver-plated tie-clip with JH inscribed on it. Now the tears were flowing.

"Grandpa's tie-clip." She whispered. "Dad, I can't accept this." She tried to give it back but he wouldn't allow it.

"Ash, I want you to have it. He would want you to have it." He assured and pulled her into a hug. "I love you, kiddo and I'm so proud of you."

...

"Nice." Ali smiled knowingly when she noticed Ashlyn's suspenders under her unbuttoned jacket. She wasted no time to grab one side of them and slowly pull Ashlyn in for a kiss.

When they broke apart- Ashlyn wrapped her up in a hug.

"Guess what?" She said to Ali.

"What?" Ali entertained.

"We're married." Ashlyn whispered and held her closer.

"We are." Ali still hadn't wiped the tears of joy off her face from when they first got into the suite alone. They had a few minutes before the rest of the bridal party would be back.

"You're stuck with me now." Ashlyn teased.

"I think I'll be alright." Ali teased back and kissed her.

She felt Ashlyn's thumbs wipe the tears from her cheeks mid-kiss. Ashlyn was always so careful to put Ali first and take care of her. Ali noticed it a thousand times over the years and again right now.

"Yea..." She nodded into the kiss. "I'll be just fine."

...

"Hi everyone. I'm Whitney, Ashlyn's maid of honor and best friend... Ashlyn asked me not to make fun of her in front of Ali's family. So I'll try not to mention the time she got drunk at karaoke night and interrupted a duet by taking the mic away and requesting 'something better'..." Whit let everyone laugh at that. "Or the time in college when a hot guy asked her out and she agreed because she felt bad." That got another laugh from the guests. 

"And I definitely won't mention how she forgot the rings this morning."

Ashlyn's jaw dropped. It was funny since it all turned out fine but she didn't know Whit had it in her. She gave Ali a guilty smile but was received with Ali's million-dollar smile- so everything was fine.

"Good thing I remembered them." Whit added and waited for the laughter to die down. She knew Ash would take it well.

"But on a serious note... I remember the first time Ashlyn met Ali. It was at her first camp and she was super nervous.. She didn't talk the entire bus ride, the whole walk to the stadium, not even when were were putting on our cleats."

They all thought back on that day.

"And then Ali walked onto the field. I saw Ashlyn do a double-take and swallow hard, dropping her laces and sitting up straight. She studied the girl for a while and then slowly turned to me and said the sweetest thing... 'Yo, that girl is hot as hell!' ..."

Now everyone was really laughing. Especially Ali. Ashlyn rolled her eyes and tried to contain a smile. A few of their teammates who were there on the day they met were nodding in agreement of Whit's version of the story.

"The second sweetest thing Ash ever said, is this...  
'I'm the luckiest person in the world. Ali is the most beautiful girl- no, she's beyond just a girl- she's the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on. I could never put together the right combination of words to describe how much I love her. Its overwhelming- but in a good way. I would marry her right now if I could.' ..."

Whit let that sink in with everyone. Ashlyn and Ali were both teary-eyed. Ashlyn more-so because she knew the full-story behind when she said it.

Whitney continued. "It sounds like something Ashlyn would have said this morning or the night of their engagement. But no... Ashlyn called and told me this four years ago- after their third date."

Everyone awed at that. Especially Ali- she had never heard that story before. Ashlyn gave her a shy smile and leaned to kiss her as everyone clanked their glasses.

"Ali, I know you'll love and take care of her better than anyone in this world. You're so good, both to-her and for-her. You're her best friend and her soulmate and I'm so happy she found her one and only."

She raised her glass. "To Ash and Ali..." 

...

"How inappropriate are you going to feel with Ashlyn's head up your dress in front of Grandma?" Kyle teased his sister as she got up to head to the center of attention.

"Oh stop. Its tradition." She slapped his arm and let Ashlyn guide her to the floor.

"Don't worry..." Ashlyn said so only Ali could hear. "I remember the rules. No: kissing, teasing, etc during the garter thing." She feigned a bored look.

"I'll be sure to make it up to you for the rest of our lives." Ali smirked.

"Mhmmm." Ashlyn nodded and twirled her wife slowly to seat her in the chair.

They went on with it. Ashlyn kept true to her promise and was glad she did.

Instead of the red garter they had agreed on- Ali changed it to a Carolina blue, UNC garter to surprise her wife.

She knew when Ashlyn noticed it- she felt her pause for a moment and smile against her skin and she swore she felt her exhale the phrase "I love you".

...

Liz took the microphone from Whit after everyone had toasted and gave her a hug. "How about a round of applause for Whitney!" She exclaimed and gave a few moments for everyone to cheer for her speech.

"Hi everyone. I'm Liz, Ali's maid of honor and best friend since... forever. Though, it seems I had a very different impression of Ashlyn than Whitney did." She shot Ali a teasing glare as this was sure to be directed more to her than Ashlyn.

"I always thought Ashlyn was this little sweetheart from the way Ali gushed about her. 'Ashlyn's sooo romantic' and 'Ash sent me flowers for no reason' and let's not forget 'Ash took me to see Pitch Perfect in theaters' ..." Liz did a great impression of a love-struck Ali.

"Oh wait. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about that last one, was I?" Liz teased.

"Thanks, Liz!" Ali laughed and Ashlyn kissed her cheek. She didn't mind.

"I have a story from before these two were "official"... Ali called me from Germany on her 26th birthday- she was upset because she thought Ashlyn forgot. Meanwhile, it was only 6:00 pm there so that's noon in the US and Ashlyn still had plenty of time to call. But Ali was convinced Ashlyn 'didn't like her' and forgot because she 'had something better to do' ..." She quoted a paranoid Ali.

Ashlyn looked to Ali and narrowed her eyes, trying to remember this specific birthday. Ali knew exactly where this was going. Liz continued.

"Ali had officially given up on love." Liz dramatically joked as she shook her head in disapproval. She then looked up to the guests who were eagerly waiting for more. "I got a text two hours later... it simply read: She's. Here." Liz smiled.

A bunch of the guests let out aw's and how cute's as they smiled along with her.

"Ashlyn's surprise trip to Germany is just one of many reasons why Ali loves her. But I love Ashlyn for three reasons... 1. She has never made Ali cry- unless it was with something sweet. 2. She always takes Ali's side- even when she knows she's wrong. 3. She would literally do anything for Ali. Anything." She gave Ashlyn a little nod which Ashlyn returned with one of her own.

"Ali..." Liz smiled. "We've grown up together. Been through it all and you are the best friend I ever could have asked for. I know you will continue to be a great friend, an amazing wife, and one day... the best soccer mom in the world. I know you will take care of Ashlyn and love her for the rest of your lives together. I truly believe you found 'the one' and I'm so happy for you."

She felt herself getting a little nostalgic and wrapped it up.

"So let's have a toast- to the newlyweds."

"To the newlyweds!" Everyone joined in and raised their glasses.

...

Ashlyn and Ali and a few other couples were slow dancing after dinner had been served. They were just enjoying each other's presence and taking it in. They were each interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.

A brother-in-law at each one, they both asked... "Mind if I cut in?"

Both girls obliged and took the hand of the other's brother.

Ashlyn and Kyle danced ridiculously and soon all the little kids had joined in with them. It was just an unorganized mess of adorably bad dancing and laughs.

Ali and Chris were more serious about it. Chris really felt honored to finally call Ali family. He wanted to let her know.

"I'm really glad she found you, Ali."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Me too."

"I mean... Not glad she found _someone_ \- I'm glad that someone is you. Does that make sense?" He laughed softly and Ali nodded up-and-down. "You already know I think she deserves the best in the world. I think you do too. And I know you both found it." He finished.

Ali just hugged him tighter, fighting tears. She knew Chris wasn't the sentimental type so this meant a lot. She always had a soft spot for him anyway.

"Okay, that's my whole speech." He laughed. "Want to join the dance party?" He pulled back and extended his hand for Ali to take as he led them both to the rest of the group.

...

"This is it." Ali smiled and tightened her grip on Ashlyn's hand as she walked her to her car.

"I'll see you tomorrow, beautiful." Ashlyn pulled her hand so Ali fell into a hug and kissed her.

"I can't wait." Ali whispered.

"Me either. I'd marry you right here, right now, darlin'." She wrapped her up and held her tight.

"Gotta wait." Ali mumbled. "That sounds nice though." She said as she buried her face in Ashlyn's neck.

After a moment, Ashlyn leaned back and took Ali's face in her hands before pressing their lips together one last time.

"See you tomorrow. I'll be the one standing up front staring at the beautiful girl walking down the aisle."

She opened Ali's car door for her and gave her one more quick kiss before closing it. Liz, Nadine, and Ali's cousins walked up and said goodnight to Ash before hopping in and heading back to the house.

"Your chariot awaits." Kyle pulled up next to Ashlyn in a van and she hopped in with the rest of her crew and headed to the hotel.

 _Tomorrow._ Ashlyn thought as she smiled out the window. _The continuation of the best days of our lives._


End file.
